A not so Black Heart
by Dusken Princess
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get in another fight.. but when Kagome goes to her own time.. she runs into some strange people... the YU YU gang.... then an evil from Kagomes past threatens to take her away from her life and into another and she is torn between he
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :**sad to say I don't own inu or yu yu! cries to self so plz don't sue.. I know its not mine! Sadly D_

Ch1: go home

Kagome looked up at her friends with tears shining in her blue eyes. …_They care about me, they really want me to feel good and be ok. They said I could go and rest_. .. Kagome thought to herself. Inuyasha looked at the effects of what his friends just said play emotions across Kagome's face. " what are you so damn happy about?" Inuyasha said as he looked over at the young miko. " I mean if you think that **my** jewel detector is just going to up and leave, you are really wrong" Kagome snapped out off her daze at the hanyuo's comment. Her once peaceful eyes now filled with rage. " What? Inuyasha im going home! And im not your anything let alone,** your** just a jewel detector!" As Kagome said this her whole body started to shake with the effort of holding back all her anger. _Calm down Kagome old girl, its just Inuyasha, be nice. You wont see him for the next week , ok?_ " shut it wench.. you aint goin! That's final" Inuyasha said as he turned around getting ready to walk to the village._as he turned Kagome lost herself._ " sit sit sit sit!" Kagome yelled as her friends covered their ears. " He should have known better" Miroku said with a small smirk. Shippo almost fell to the ground as he tried to hold back his laughter. "SHUT IT !" Inuyasha said from his new hole in the ground giving Shippo a look that could kill. " stop Inuyasha … don't you be mean to shippo you did it to yourself." With that said Kagome said bye to all her friends ( not including a certain dog) thanking them for letting her go home and jumped into a near by well..flash… and she was gone. Shippo ran over to the well and looked down saying a silent goodbye to his adopted mother. Shippo jumped down from the well and looked over a Inuyasha who was now sitting on the ground rubbing his head… " what did I say?" Inuyasha said as Shippo hopped past him,. " what do you mean ? ** you** mean you don't know?" Shippo said as he walked over to Sango and Miroku... As they headed for the village all Inuyasha heard was " jerk" muttered from the small group.. **" HEY** **I HEARD THAT! ….WHAT'D I DO?"** The Inu demon said as he ran after the group..

On the other side of the well…..Kagome was just pulling herself up and over the side of the old well. She walked out of the small well house, shut and locked the door.. then headed to her house for a relaxing bubble bath.. _why is he such a jerk…_Kagome thought to herself as she walked into her overly big empty house. "Mom , Sota ,Grandpa… im home!" she said not really expecting any response. She set her stuff down in the hall and walked into the kitchen. She reached into the fridge pulling out a bottle of green tea as she saw a note. She walked across the kitchen a pulled it off the wall above the phone. She started to read Kagome Dear, We had to go and visit a friend over in Okasia.. Grandpa's old friend Neichi leaves there…. Kagome's sweatdroped at the memory of the crazy little old man…._ Poor Sota…_ she thought as she took another drink of her tea and started to read again… so we will be gone about 2 weeks dear so please behave.. I hope you get this . love Mom Kagome set the note down as she walked up stairs to take a bath.

Kagome hummed as pulled some close out of her closet to wear. She had finally decided on a pair of tight jeans and a Black spaghetti strap shirt. She pulled on a pair of pink and black vans and then put on a small black choker with a small silver rose on it. Kagome then walked back into the bathroom to check her appearance over in the mirror. Running a brush through her long raven hair, she thought of where she could go.." I could go to the mall and go shopping.. that sounds good I haven't done that for a while" she said to herself as she grabbed a small hand bag by the door. The young girl then walked down the steps of the shrine and onto the crowded sidewalk. She pulled out her ipod and turned it to a rock station. She started to dance to the music as she walked down the sidewalk to a bus stop. She hummed as she got on the bus about 8 minutes later. she suddenly stopped and looked all around the bus.._ what was that energy?... well whoever it came from is strong.. but I don't sense a demon.._ she was thinking to herself as the bus started to move jerking her back to reality . she started to walk down the aisle as she spotted him… it was coming from a boy….a boy that was sitting next to the only empty seat on the bus. Kagome gulped as she took the seat next to a boy with slicked black hair.. she smiled at him as she turned back to her music determined not to let him sense her…._he looks ..he looks.. I think I know him.. his presence is calming. Ive been in it before .. I know I have but where?..._ while Kagome zoned out she didn't realize that she had been staring at him.. " what are you looking at?" that boy asked her looking puzzled . Kagome smiled as she thought of an excuse. " um.. I was just thinking sorry…you..um..just look like someone I used to know." Kagome said with a little hysterical laugh. The guy sweatdropped as he look at the pretty but crazy girl .. " well I don't think ive ever met you , I would remember a pretty face like yours" the boy said getting up as the bus came to a stop he looked down at the now blushing girl.. he leaned in and pressed a small kiss to the girls cheek. " see ya" he said as he walked down the aisle and off the bus….


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dissi**: sorry but I don't own inu or yu yu starts to cry so don't sue…..i hope some 1 will read this and like my story! I know its not to good but im really trying…so please be gentle… its my first time.. he he … now goes off to kill self..jk so plz some1 r&r im thinking about making it a hiei/kag or a Kuram/Kaggs fic… he he mwa ha ha ha )_

Ch2: who is he?

Kagome just sat there in her seat on the bus…_what was that?_...kagome turned so that she could look out of the window._ Why did he kiss my cheek? Uh ho… I think I kinda liked the attention! Yikes!.._ Kagome flushed at her own thoughts. She got off at the next stop and walked into the mall not even thinking about where her feet were taking her.. all she could think about was that boy and his kiss

Yusuke walked off the bus and down the street. _What was that?...why did I kiss her?_ He thought about his own question and his actions as he walk toward the restaurant he was meeting his friends at. As he walked in threw and the door open a loud " hey Urimeshi" greeted his ears. He broke his train of thought to look at his large friend with bright orange hair. " hey kuwabaca!" yusuke said with a small grin earning a loud "hey" that made every1 in the restaurant turn towards the table. Hiei and Kurama smirk at Kuwabara's red face. " shut it you guys! Its not that funny" Kuwabara said as he slumped down in his chair. Yusuke laughed to himself as he sat next to his mumbling friend. " So what took you so long?" the boy with long red hair asked Yusuke. " nothing" Yusuke said turning to look out of the big window they were sitting next to. _I wonder where that girl was goin?_ Hiei smirked at this thought.. " what girl?" Yusuke turn to look at his friend… now it was his turn to turn red. " what girl?" Yusuke asked him.. " the one with pretty blue eyes" Yusuke turned an even deeper shade of red as his friend repeated the thought he just had. " wow.. Hiei you think a girl has pretty blue eyes! I wanna meet her!" Kuwabara said to hiei. Hiei glared over at the human sitting diagonal fom him " not me you stupid ningen! Yusuke was thinking that" Hiei snapped at him.. " well sorry, I was just happy for you" Kuwabara said in a hurt voice that made every1 at the table but Hiei laugh. " so who is this girl Yusuke?" Kurama asked… " just a girl I thought was pretty… that's all I swear!" " what about Kayko?" kuwabara asked a little to loudly. Yusuke looked at him " shut your mouth Kuwabaca!" he said as he hit his friend in the head.. " ouch, why you little..im gonna"kuwabara was cut off by Kurama clearing his throat.. " what do you wanna know.. she sat next to me on the bus.. she started to stare, she told me I look like some1 she used to know….. then I told her she was pretty … then I got up kissed her and left and then I told you guys , huff huff" Yusuke finished taking in deep breaths.. his friends just stared at him. " WHAT?"

Kagome looked at her watch as she got off the bus and started to head home. _9:30 already_… she turned off her ipod as she started to walk up the stairs to the shrine. When she got to the door she fished in her pocket for her keys. She finally pulled them out with a little jingle and opened the door. She walked into her bedroom and threw the bag full of new clothes on her bed , changed into some pajamas and headed down stairs to the kitchen.. she was starved.. she got a bull out and put some chicken ramen in it and popped it into the microwave. " beep beep beep" she pulled it out and started to eat it on her way to the table. Not knowing that someone was watching her.

" hey you guys can all stay at my place tonight if you want, I mean it's the closest" Kuwabara offerd. "YEA OK" Yusuke said with a smile, " thank you kuwabara" Kurama said, "hn" was all that came from Hiei . They walked up to the door as Kuwabara opened it up. As he did 3 little kittens came running over to him " hello there my babies" kuwabara said as his friends just laughed. They had all just settled into bed as they heard a loud "POP"

they all sat up with a start! " what in the hell was that" Kuwabara said " its only me" Boton said with a cheerful smile " hellllluooo boys" boton said a little to happily. " you better not want what I think you want" Yusuke said with a growl… " yep! We have a new mission for you!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Discalimer:**I don't any of this no inu and no yu yu! You know the drill! cries in the corner PLZ r&r don't be mean , ooo and I left the last chapter as a cliff..mmm… yes I always wanted to do that! _

Ch3: A new mission, a new friend

Yusuke grumbled under his breath as he got off the couch to walk over to the portal. " you …um.. owe sleep….pain in ass…stupid mission….let me stay dead.." was all Boton could make out as she fallowed the boys into the portal. They a suddenly appeared at Koenma's office. "This had better be good!" yusuke said as he walked over and pounded his fist on Koenmas desk. Koenma didn't even flinch at yusukes little outburst. He just looked up at Yusuke and smiled " I think its good" he said as he saw Yusuke go from pissed to the more pissed im about to shove my foot up your ass , your gonna wish that you were dead instead of the ruler of the dead kinda pissed. " LISTEN TODDLER! WHAT IS THE MISSION! IM TIRED AND YOU ARE KEEPING ME AWAKE" Yusuke fumed…Koenma jumped at this and said " ok , yes the mission, very well,…um… its am important one…" he looked up at the boy with black hair.. terror in his small round eyes. He then looked over at the other detectives for some help. Kurama and Kuwabara sighed and walked over pulling their friend off of the desk. Once they had him restrained , Kurama asked " what is the mission now Koenma sir?" Koenma gave Yusuke one last look of warning befor he started " ok yes well there has been a lot of demons escaping from Maki into Ningenkai." Koenma looked around the room for effect. He then pressed a button under his desk which made a large screen appear to one side of him " one of the demons we caught told us it was because of a girl named Kagome Higurashi." Yusuke who had be struggling this whole time stopped and looked up at koenma. "who?" " I didn't stutter I said K-GO-ME HIG-UR-ASHI!" koenma said.. " but.. that's.. I used to live next to a girl with that same name when I was little. We were best friends. Then her father died and she and her family moved in with her grandfather…I don't know where that was the last time I saw her… is it her the " kagome" that you are talking about" Yusuke said all this as he pulled each of his arms free from his friends. " yes the same one" he said giving the button another push. This time a picture of a pretty young girl appeared on the screen. Yusuke just about fainted. _ That's her.. the girl!_ Hiei turned his head as fast as he could over to Yusuke's direction. " that's her…. The girl you sat next to on the bus?" hiei asked his friend. " yes" was all that left Yusukes mouth. " well your new mission is to protect her.. she is a very important person.. the first miko in over 500 years.. now to Higurashi shrine!" and with that Boton opened up the portal

Once done with her food Kagome took her bowl to the sink and set it down.. then she walked up to her room and shut the door… " im so tired.. my big warm soft comfy bed" kagome cried as she crawled under the comforter. She was laying there drifting in and out of sleep as she saw a figure come threw her window. She bolted up and let her senses heighten . " what was that?" she asked into the night. She stepped out of her bed and walked over to her window and closed it. She couldn't sense a thing. She walked down stairs and got some water. She sat at the table and drank to try and stop her heart from beating so fast. Her cat walked over to her and started to rub itself against her leg.. Kagome about jumped through the roof. " o kiddy its you don't scare me like that" she said as she bent down and picked up her fat cat and headed up the stairs. She went into her room and set the cat in her bed. She turned around and ther "it" was she screamed a blood curdling scream as he grabbed her and broke through the window. Glass cutting into Kagomes flesh as she screamed getting carried off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** yada yada you know I don't own it so sad I know….. I want some 1 to plz review… im open to constructive criticism…. But flames will not be tolerated.. so don't bother.. now there is a rape scene in this chap.. I tried to make it not to graphic.. but u know.. so if u don't like it e-mail me and I can send u an edited version.. thx again r&rD_

_Ch4: the lost and the hopeless_

**so what do you think of the girl Hiei/ **Kurama asked Hieitelepathically. the portal had dropped them off 3 blocks from the shrine** to **make sure no demons could fallow the portal**. /Hn.. what about her/ ** They all walked along in silence. /** I don't know… anything.. ill tell you what I think… he he … I wanna show her some of our magic kurama/ ** Kurama started to blush at what the fox demon had said /** youko stop thinking that way .. it is most inappropriate.. so hiei any thoughts/ **Hiei growled at what the fox had said /** hn… she looks ok for a ningen/ ** after this thought Hiei closed off his mind to kurama. Kurama smiled to himself …_so hiei likes this girl huh youko?..._ " hey why are you guys so quiet?" Kuwabara asked giving them a skeptical look.. " we really have nothing to say" " you're a liar Kurama… ) he stops to point a finger at kurama then at Hiei " I know that you were using that mind talky thingy" Kuwabara said like he just solved a rocket sience equation… " shut up we have to get to kags house" Yusuke said in a lame tone. Just then Hiei stopped and sniffed the air** " **what?" they asked in unison. Hiei turned to look at them all " I smell blood" and with that he was gone..

Kagome screamed as the man ( she was sure it was a man) took off running with a bleeding Kagome over his shoulder. Kagome was forced to hold on to him for dear life as he ran. And as suddenly as he had started to run he stopped and threw her on the ground. " ouff.." was the only sound that escaped kagomes mouth as she hit the hard cold ground… "DON'T MOVE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET TORN TO PIECES…" a harsh voiced growled at Kagome. " what do you want?" she asked as fear started to take hold of her " I USED TO ONLY WANT THE JEWEL SHARD BUT ALL THESE YEARS OF WAITING AND NOW I WANT YOU KAGOME…" Kagome looked around lost and confused " d-do I know y-y-you?" Kagome asked fear etching itself into her voice " YES YOU DO… OR DID YOU FORGET" the man pulled down his hood and kagomes eyes widened in horror! " WHEN IM DONE HAVING MY FUN WITH YOU I WILL LEAVE YOU HERE FOR DEAD..IT WILL BE BETTER IF YOU DIE BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T YOUR LIFE WONT MEAN SHIT… NO ONE WILL WANT YOU WHEN IM DONE MY SWEET LITTLE MIKO" and with that the started to walk towards Kagome an evil glint in his eye . " no please don't" Kagome begged. The man bent down to touch the young girl…Kagome stopped breathing as she pulled her leg back and thrust it up into his stomach. The man doubled over in pain. Kagome jumped to her feet and started to run .. _faster… breath…faster… _she kept telling herself. And then she felt it he was coming up right behind her. Then Bam white hot pain seared through Kagomes back .. from her left shoulder to her right hip. _No..no please don't let this happen…_Kagome pleaded in her head as the man took her and threw her on the ground back in the same spot… " THAT WONT WORK SO DON'T RY AGAIN" as he said this he lowered his body on top of hers. Tears flowed freely from kagomes eyes like blood from a new wound.. making soft splashing noises on the ground. The man reached up and kissed kagomes soft pink lips. She jerked her head away which in return got her a slap to the face, splitting her lip… he then took his hand and ran it down her shirt , easily cutting through the fabric and her soft flesh .. " no please don't" she said as he reached for her shorts cutting them off as well as her under wear and slashing he inner thigh. At this kagome gave a soft scream of pain … he chuckled at this and put his face to her chest…taking the other in his hard cold grip…. Kagome looked at him pleading for him to stop.. she let out another scream as he bit down on the soft skin of her right breast drawing blood. At this he he sat up and lifted her upper body to his and taking her legs and wrapping them around him. He then let his own hand travel to his member and free him.. " SO YOUR NOT TURNED ON KAGOME? WELL I AM AND IT WONT HURT ME IF YOUR NOT WET" he said to the girl laying limp in his arms.. _please no.. some one please help me…. Stop please Naraku_ ..


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own inu or yu yu trying not to cry so please don't sue…. I have no money! at this, starts to cry unable to stop herself so I hope some1 is reading this and is liking it… it is my first so my next will be better I swear! now on with the show! P_

_Ch:5 A new light_

Hiei was gone so fast that all the others just stood around for a good minute to think about what they had just saw…. Then it clicked…_ blood?...KAGOME'S BLOOD!..._ at this thought Yusuke took off at a run , much faster then a normal human , in the direction that Hiei had gone off in with the others right behind him…._what was that reaction Youko? I don't know Kurama , but I think you are right to presume that our little friend has a certain ..huh.. bond to this miko girl…. I think you are right! Hiei likes her Youko, im sure…_at this time kurama stopped as the people in front had come to a halt. They were at the bottom of a set of long stairs at a shrine… her shrine…Hiei and the others were looking around. " if anything hurt that pretty girl.. ILL KILL THEM" Kuwabara said to no one in particular. Hiei felt the same way but he would never let anyone find that out as long as he lived or really as long as she lived…This time Kurama sniffed at the air… Hiei ran to the door of the big house and thrust it open. They all followed him inside …/**do you smell that Kurama/** Hiei was looking around a dinning room… he could smell fear but not enough to mean danger … the whole house reeked of blood../** yes I can smell most of it coming from up stairs….youko agrees./ ** and with that the group headed up the stairs not knowing what to expect … Then they reached a door they were sure was _ hers_… Kurama opened the door… an unwelcome smell greeted them…Hiei growled as they entered the room…." Oooowww… a kiddy widddl kiddy cat.." Kuwabar said as a fat cat named Boyu walked over to them…. " I smell fear… a lot… and blood.." Hiei walked over to the window to examine it as he had just noticed it… Yusukes eyes widened as he gripped this concept …_ shes gone…_ " we need to find her NOW" Hiei said as he jumped from the window making no noise as he landed on the cold night ground… Hiei took off in the direction he smelt her in… the other three close behind… they came upon some woods and kept going till they came to a clearing… " where is she I cant smell a thing" Kurama growled.. his once calm demeanor now one of urgency.. " hn.. I don't know this whole place smells of her.. I cant track them.." as Hiei said this his Jagen started to awaken… then he heard it…_ please no… some one please help me… no please Naraku.._ an then as fast as it had come it was gone.." well at least I know shes alive" the rest of the group just looked at him . He mumbled a quick "hn" then took off the others fallowing again. They came to a bush and stopped .. they all knew that " they" were on the other side. Hiei and Kurama almost gagged at the smell that met their ever so sensitive noses. Not only was it blood ( and a lot of it ) but the fear mixed in with.. arousal? They both sniffed the air.. they relaxed a little as they smelt what they were looking for… she was still a virgin… she was pure. Kurama moved one bush aside and the picture that they saw broke all of their hearts..( yes even hiei s)…there was blood every where and a bruised and battered young , naked miko in some guys arm… Hiei didn't think twice … He ran so fast.. he didn't realize what he was doing till he did it… he charged at the man he could only guess was Naraku.. and hit him so hard he flew of the hurt girl.. the others fallowed into the clearing.. Kurama picked up the bleeding but silent girl….

Kagome looked into the eyes of the man bound to hurt her…_ but if he's here in the future.. then we didn't kill him…_ this thought made Kagome cry even more.. " please don't …" she whimpered as he took his man hood and pressed it to her woman hood… she let out a dry little cry as she readied her body for yet more pain.. she was waiting , welcoming the sweet relief of death.. as she felt his body slide down inside of her.. she let out a gasp of pain as he was suddenly ripped from her body…_ what happened…_ she thought as she curled her body into a tight ball not ready to except.. all that had just happened.. when a pair of strong .. yet protective arms grabbed her and lifted her painfully battered body off the cold ground.. she could feel warmth wrap around her once dieing body.. she looked up into emerald eyes .. a light flashing for just one second then it was gone..letting Kagome slip into darkness.. forgetting all her pain…

A/N yes I know its short but im happy with it.. I think.. so please r&r bye )


End file.
